Feeling alive
by Tale Finder
Summary: Nearly loosing him and her talk with Sophie made Parker think. Should she just give it a try and give Hardison a chance?  The thief's feelings, thoughts and decison you can find in this one-shot! Set after the 'The Grave Danger Job'  Pairing: Parker/Alec


Hey guys! The last two episodes of Leverage were awesome! Especially 'The Grave Danger Job'. It was nice to see a whole other side of Parker.

Anyway, this is my one-shot. I hope you like it.

PS: I'm German, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Parker was lying on the couch with her 'Hardy' in her arms. She was tired, it was a very rough week for her. Very emotional, too much for the little thief. Hardison, her favorite hacker, was buried alive and she had to witness how he almost lost faith and nearly gave up. But she stayed with him all the way. She helped him through it and he got saved. When he got out of that coffin she felt so many things at once. It was so new for her. She wasn't able neither to cry nor to laugh. At one hand she was happy that he was alive, but on the other she was still shocked because she nearly lost him. Before she met him she thought she wasn't able to care about anyone. She knew that something was wrong with her, but she never minded. She was happy with herself and her life. She was protected from getting hurt. But then, he stepped into her life and he changed everything. She started to trust people, she became a part of a team. She found a new family…

She thought about her talk with Sophie that day. The grifter was like a mother for her. She always gave her advice. Parker asked her how she was able to care when she was aware that the people she like are going away someday. Sophie said that the loss the thief experienced when she was a little girl was the reason she put up walls to make sure she'll never get hurt again. Parker knew she was right. She lost her little brother when she was very young. He was all she had. The day he died the world stopped making sense. The pain of his loss was killing her, so she decided to stop caring and it worked…

Sophie said that this life was not worth living without people that make us wanna tear down the walls, and to feel the danger of opening our hearts. And there was Hardison again, he was the one who slowly made her walls fall down. He was the one who was always there for her, he understood her even though she was weird.

The grifter's words kept running through her brain over and over again… _"It makes us feel alive"_ She couldn't quite understand that. As she told Sophie, she was feeling alive when she's jumping from a high building. Sophie said that maybe that was the reason they call it _falling in love_. Falling in love, that was big… Had she fallen in love with the hacker? Was that even possible? Sure, she had weird feelings but was it love?

Her mind drifted back to the night when Hardison came to thank her. He kissed her on the cheek. She remembered the feeling that run through her body. He thanked her one more time and went. He gave her space, as caring as he was. He had told her that he was willing to wait for her to be ready. But how long would he wait until he'll move on? She should just listen to Sophie and risk it. Damn! She was able to jump from the roof of the highest building without fear but she wasn't able to talk about her feelings. _"You should really stop worrying!" _She said to herself _"You should find out what you really want!"_

"Hey Parker!" His voice tore her out of her thoughts. "What's up?" He said and sat down next to her.

"Just thinking…" She said staring at 'Hardy' in her arms.

"I see. Looks like you take really good care of `Parker 2000'" He said smiling. He was happy that she seemed to like his present.

"It's 'Hardy'"

"Woman! How many times do I need to tell you that it's 'Parker 2000'"

"It's-" She started but she was cut off by him.

"You won Parker! You can call her him whatever you want" He said smiling "So… You're going to tell about what you were thinking?"

"Stuff…" She just said. "Hardison, I need to try something, can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Stand up and close your eyes" She just said. He wasn't sure if that was the best idea. Parker and her ideas are not always safe.

"Just do it Hardison! You own me one!"

"Fine! But promise you won't hurt me" He said, still worried.

"Did I ever hurt you?" She asked annoyed. He could be such a big baby, always complaining.

"Actually YES!" He said "But never mind, I'll help" With these words he stood up and closed his eyes hoping that when he'll reopen them he would be still alive and in one piece. For a moment nothing happened but then he felt her breath on his skin. It felt so good. Suddenly he felt something soft on his lips, her lips. He tried to stay focused but he couldn't. His mind went off. He had no more control over his body. He started to kiss her back and put his arms around her waist. Parker didn't stop. He had the answer she was looking for. She put one hand on his chest and the other around his neck to pull him closer. She could feel his heart beating against her hand. It was racing. She bet hers was too. Sophie was right it was worth to give in for feelings…

When they broke the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered:

"You know, if all your experiments are of these kind I'd be more than happy to help you!"

"So you liked it?"

"Of course I did" He said and kissed her again.

"Really man?" The voice of Eliot interrupted them.

"Excuse me?" The hacker asked confused.

"If you hurt her Imma kill you! Got me?" The hitter said with his you-better-do-what-I-want-look on his face.

"Seriously Eliot? Seriously?" Hardison said annoyed, the last thing he wanted to have was a discussion with Eliot.

"Damn it Hardison!" And with these words the hitter left the room with a big grin on his face. Finally the two made it!

So, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews, it would make me really happy!

Peace!


End file.
